Buffay's Suicide
by missineichen
Summary: Why did Phoebe's mother kill herself? The answer lies in this Tale.
1. Prologue

A/N: review/fav/follow if you'd like me to continue :)

My Dearest Ursula and Phoebe,

I am sure you will both be extremely angry at me for ending my life, but please know that I had my reasons for doing so. Due to a horrific misjudgment on my part, I am wholly responsible for your biological father's death. This is something I simply cannot live with, as I'm sure you know, your father was a man very near and dear to my heart.

Try as I might, I have been unable to forgive myself, nor have I been able to come to terms with my guilt. I hope that in time, you will find it in your hearts to forgive me, although I know full well I am not worthy of your forgiveness. I know that committing suicide is selfish, weak and cowardly act; and I am deeply sorry that I have failed to be the mother you deserve.

Please know that although I am no longer physically with you, I will always be with you in spirit, and reside eternally in your hearts. Always stick together, for you are two parts of a single whole. You shared a womb, you are of the same flesh and blood. Stay resilient, always be true to yourself, don't be afraid to follow your dreams, hurt nobody and let nobody hurt you.

Most importantly of all, always remember that I love you both. I love you with every fiber of my soul. I always have, and I always will. So long as you remember that, I am certain you will always be okay. Gog bless you both with long fruitful and fulfilling lives filled with love, hope and joy. One day, when the time is right, we shall meet again in heaven. This is not goodbye, my daughters.

Love,

Mom

* * *

In 1980, two 13 year old girls find their mother dead with her head in an oven, and their stepfather missing. In their mother's pocket they find a suicide letter, bidding them goodbye. We now journey back to 1966, a year before Phoebe and Ursula were born, where we will begin to discover the mystery surrounding Lily's suicide. Why did she kill herself? Why does she claim to be responsible for Frank Buffay's death, when we know he's alive and kicking? Didn't Phoebe meet him in season 5? Why did Ursula end up in foster care, while Phoebe ended up on the streets? So many unanswered questions, all of which I promise will be answered in due time.

Here with me - Dido

I didn't hear you leave

I wonder how am I still here

And I don't want to move a thing

It might change my memory


	2. IVF

**IVF**

Frank Buffay drew a sobbing Lily Buffay into his arms, stroking her hair tenderly.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry it didn't work… at least we now know we've both tried our best, and we can close the book on this chapter of our lives without any regret, and move on," Frank murmured into her ear.

Lily pulled away from Frank, staring up at him with wide bewildered eyes. "Close the chapter? Move on? What do you mean? Don't tell me you're giving up?"

Frank held Lily firmly by the shoulders, "Lily, this is the third round of IVF we've tried. Each round has cost us $15,000. We've blown our entire life savings trying to give you the baby you want."

Lily stared at Frank incredulously, "_The baby you want?_ I thought this was what we both wanted; I thought you wanted this too!"

"Lily, I love you, just having you around is enough; I don't need a baby to feel complete. I've been fighting tooth and nail to give you what you want, to make you happy, but it's been three rounds, we've implanted 15 embryos in you over the past 6 years, we've rendered ourselves completely broke, and still, you're not pregnant. I know how badly you want this, but I can see now, that it isn't going to happen. You need to let go before we lose the house and end up on the street."

Lily's face blanched with shock. "I thought we were in this together; I thought you wanted this as much as I did..."

"I just wanted you to be happy, that is all I've ever wanted. Lily,_ you_ are enough to me. _You _are all I need. Tell me I'm enough to you, tell me we don't need a child to be complete," Frank pleaded.

Lily shook her head slightly, "I need more, Frank, I need to be a mother," she whispered.

"Well, I can't keep doing this. We've already mortgaged our house for IVF. If you're not pregnant after three rounds, you'll never be, and I cannot wait around while my entire life savings go down the drain for a fruitless exercise. I just… I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying, Frank?"

"You have to choose. Me or IVF," Frank replied firmly.

"I need to be a mother, Frank," Lily said helplessly.

Frank closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face. "So you're going to do another round of IVF?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Lily confirmed softly.

"There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind, is there?" Frank whispered.

Lily shook her head sadly. Blinking back tears, Frank grabbed a suitcase, filled it with his few worldly possessions, planted a tender goodbye kiss on Lily's forehead, and shut the door behind him. Lily remained rooted to the spot, stunned at this turn of events.

She had just traded in her husband for a baby that may never come.


	3. Sledgehammer

**Sledgehammer **

After being with Lily for 8 years, married for 7 and trying for a family for 6, Frank Buffay couldn't believe that this was what it had all amounted to: sitting alone in a sleazy motel room with a single suitcase at 1 am in the morning, staring at his wedding ring. He had to get out of there. He needed a drink, a talk, something.

His motel was next door to a tired old nightclub that smelt of stale urine and dried beer. A little watering hole called _Sledgehammer. _It would do just fine. Walking in, he ordered a bourbon. Knocking it back, he mulled over the end of his marriage, letting the pounding new sounds of _Purple Haze_ by Jimi Hendrix wash over him.

From across the crowded sweaty room and dancing white strobe lights, Frank saw a tall beautiful blonde woman walk towards him. He hastily removed his wedding ring, slipping it into his pocket. He knew he was doing wrong, but the bourbon and loneliness was clouding his judgement.

"You new here? Haven't seen you around this place before," the blonde said, leaning against the bar.

"Uh yeah, I uh, I don't really go out to these kinds of places, not usually, not since I was-" Frank stopped himself just in time, before the word _single _slipped out of his mouth.

"Right, well, I know every face at this joint cuz I bartend here, three nights a week. It's my day off, so tonight, I'm a customer."

"Umm yes, yes, I can see why you'd work here, this place it quite enjoyable," Frank said awkwardly.

"Yeah well, it's near where I live, the music's loud, the drinks are cheap, I get staff discounts, what more could I ask for?" the woman said languidly.

"Uh huh… true, the music _is _loud in here… but loud music is great, especially when the beat is nice," Frank cringed at the nonsensical words coming out of his mouth.

The blonde shook her head smiling, "God, you don't get out much, huh?"

Frank laughed uncomfortably, "No, I guess not, I'm not usually a um party-boy. Usually it's quiet evenings at home... So uh, a-anyway, c-can I buy you a drink Miss… uh… right… I don't actually know your name," Frank stuttered.

"No you don't," the tall blonde concurred, enjoying Frank's discomfort.

"Right, well, first off, I-I'll s-start by introducing myself…" Frank mumbled, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. God, it had been so long since he had picked up a woman. "My name is-"

"I don't care for names," the woman interrupted slyly.

"Right, w-well, shall I buy you a drink, then? What would you like to have?" Frank asked.

"_This,"_ she replied, pulling the bourbon out of Frank's hand, and knocking it back. Slamming the glass on the bar, she grabbed Frank's hand, and pulled him into a small grubby bathroom stall. She slammed the flimsy door behind her. He didn't know her name, but she was blonde, busty, drunk, and very keen.

It was just what he needed, something to take his mind off his wife. Throwing caution and moralities to the wind, Frank locked lips with the woman. Hitching her red lycra skirt up, and pulling her leopard-print panties off, she threw her leg over his shoulder. And so, the strangers did their couples dalliance under the glow of a single flickering light bulb, against a cold tiled wall, laced with graffiti.

And in this stranger's womb, Phoebe and Ursula were conceived.


	4. Post-it

**Post-it**

Phoebe Abbott woke up at home, to a mean hangover and a post-it note. _"Thanks for last night, it was absolutely amazing. You're an amazing woman, but I'm sorry, I can't do this, I'm married" _it said. Phoebe groaned with exasperation.

She peeked underneath the blanket, realising she was naked. She saw her red lycra skirt and leopard-print panties lying on the floor. Another promiscuous night out; another one-night-stand with a stranger; another stomach-churning hangover. _Story of my life, _she thought bitterly.

When were her one-night stands going to change into her forevers? She decided she would change her habits, and strive to become someone who could bag a decent guy… someone like her best friend Lily Buffay. As far as Phoebe was concerned, Lily and Frank's relationship was the stuff of fairytales.

Here was a guy who stuck with Lily through thick and thin, always striving to give her a baby. Theirs was a rock-solid relationship Phoebe could only dream of having some day. She had never met the guy, but from hearing what Lily had to say about him, he sounded like good news.

Phoebe heard her mobile phone ring. _Lily Buffay _flashed on-screen. Speak of the devil. "Hey, what's up?" she greeted sleepily.

"Pheebs, I really need to talk to you, something screwed up just happened, and I really need you right now," came Lily's tense distraught reply.

Phoebe sat bolt upright in bed, instantly awake. She had never heard her friend sound so devastated before. "Lily? What's going on, honey?"

Her best friend broke into tears. "F-F-Frank... h-he left me! After 7 years of m-m-marriage!"

Phoebe was shell-shocked. _There goes my role-model couple; _she thought to herself. "Okay honey, stay put. I'll be over in 10 minutes with a tub of icecream."

"O-o-okay, but m-make it Cookies n Cream, o-okay?" Lily sobbed.

"Alright, alright, sweetie, you hang in there, I'm coming over right now," Phoebe said soothingly.

Phoebe drove to the convenience store, bought a tub of Cookies n Cream icecream, then headed over to Lily's. A puffy-eyed, red-nosed Lily answered the door. God, she looked a mess. Phoebe drew Lily into her arms, hugging her tightly. The pair sat on the couch, and Phoebe remained quiet while Lily dug into her tub of icecream. Lily was dressed in pyjamas, and there were used tissues strewn all over the coffee table. She looked like an American sitcom cliché.

"So, you want to tell me what happened, Lily?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

"Our latest round of IVF didn't work, I'm still not pregnant!" Lily cried, with a mouthful of icecream.

Phoebe rubbed her back, "Oh honey, I'm sorry; I know how much you want this."

"And then I told Frank I wanted to do another round cuz I'm not the type of give up, and I really want to be a mom, but he gave me an ultimatum. He said that if I didn't stop, he'd leave me! But I can't give up on my dreams, so I refused, and he left me, Phoebe, he actually left me!" Lily cried.

"Sweetie… maybe if you call him, try to work things out. You guys are solid, you've been married for 7 years. I've never had a relationship that's lasted for more than 7 weeks!"

"My marriage isn't over, is it, Pheebs?" Lily asked in a small voice.

"Lily, it isn't over unless you want it to be. If you love him, fight for him. Work it out, call him. You guys have the kind of relationship I aspire to have someday," Phoebe encouraged.

Lily blew her nose on a used tissue, nodding vigorously, "You're right Pheebs, I should call him, I will. I'll tell him we can compromise on the baby-thing. This is just a minor disagreement, I mean, _it's not like he cheated on me,_ or something."

"That's my girl."


	5. Hightail

**Hightail  
**

When Frank woke up lying next to a strange woman, he flew into a state of panic. Sure, he had left his wife, but they were technically still married, and what he had done definitely constituted adultery.

He scrutinised the sleeping woman next to him. Somehow she didn't look so pretty in the daylight. Her eyeliner was smudged, her lipstick garish, her platinum blonde hair revealed ashy-brown roots, and her skin was weathered. She looked 20 in the nightclub, but 35 in real life. He couldn't help but think she lacked his wife's class.

He cautiously disentangled himself from her, being careful not to wake her up. He hastily pulled on his clothes, and rummaged around the house for pen and paper. Finding a pen and some post-its, he hastily scribbled a clichéd apology and stuck the post-it on the stranger's bedside table. Grabbing his wallet, he hightailed of her house.

Reaching the motel, and feeling extremely guilty, he felt a sudden yearning for his wife. Maybe he could give her one more round of IVF. Make it an even number. Maybe four times would be the new _three times the charm. _After all, Lily had always been loyal and faithful, she had never asked for anything else except a child. He dialled her number.

"Lily?" he said cautiously, unsure of how she would react.

"Oh Frank! I'm so glad you called, I was just about to call you!" she exclaimed. Frank sighed with relief that his wife sounded friendly.

"I talked to my best friend Pheebs, and she told me we should work it out! I mean, c'mon, we're Frank and Lily, nothing is so terrible that we can't work it out!" Lily exclaimed.

_That's not exactly true; _Frank thought guiltily to himself, as flashes of his dirty cheating sex came to mind.

"Look honey, if you don't want to do another round of IVF, I understand," Lily said, when she sensed Frank's silent anxiety on the other end of the line.

"No no honey, we'll do another round of IVF. In fact, we'll do as many as it takes to get you pregnant. You're gonna be a mom, honey, no matter how much time and money it takes. I'll beg, steal or borrow to make this happen," Frank interjected guiltily.

_Maybe if I give her a baby, this guilt will wash away; _he thought desperately to himself.

"Oh my God, Frank, really? Oh Frank, I have a feeling this time round we'll get lucky, I have a feeling! Come home now, Frank, and let's forget about all this breaking up nonsense!" Lily exclaimed.

Frank reached into his pockets to put his wedding ring back on for Lily. His face blanched, when he found that his pockets were empty. _Oh God. Where's my wedding ring? Shit!_


	6. Engraved

**Engraved**

The minute Frank stepped into the house; Lily ran towards him and threw her arms around him, "God, I've missed you, so much," she breathed into his shirt.

Lily stepped back, and took his hands in hers. Within the second, her face registered with confusion, "Where's your wedding ring?" she asked, glancing at his bare hands. Frank felt the warmth of shame spread across his face.

Lily leaned into him, scrutinising his face. "Why… are you blushing?" Feeling Frank's palms get sweaty, she added slowly, "God, your hands are so sweaty. Frank, what's going on?" Her brow knitted in confusion.

Frank quickly pulled his hands away from Lily, as if burned. This fuelled Lily's alarm. "Frank, what's going on? You're scaring me, why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"I uh… lost it," Frank said evasively.

Lily glanced at Frank in shock. "You lost it?" Frank nodded. "Why did you even remove it, in the first place?"

Frank shut his eyes in distress. _Dammit, what is she, a detective? _He thought bitterly.

Looking crestfallen, Lily whispered, "You didn't… God, I can't even say it… Did you…"

"No! No, no, of course not Lily, no. I just… removed it because I wasn't sure how things were going between us, but then I misplaced it. I'm sure it's lying around somewhere in my luggage bag, I've just got to rummage around a bit," Frank lied hastily.

"So you didn't…" Lily pressed.

"No, I didn't Lily, I swear," Frank lied through his teeth.

"Right, okay, good, yeah, it's probably in your suitcase. Gosh, you scared me to death, for a moment," Lily laughed with relief. Frank smiled weakly.

"Right, well, I'm pretty beat, so I'm just gonna call it night, get some shut-eye," Frank muttered uncomfortably.

"Sure, I'll probably pop over to Phoebe's. Gonna update her that we're back together!" Lily said brightly. Frank smiled guiltily.

* * *

When Phoebe opened the door, Lily announced, "Guess what? Your role-model couple is back in business!"

Squealing with delight, Phoebe threw her arms around her friend. Lily saw a bright gold wedding band on Phoebe's finger.

"Oh my God, what the hell is this?" Lily cried in surprise. "Holy crap, did you have a shotgun wedding in Vegas? Who was it? Daniel? Marcus? Roy? No... it was probably Finn! Or was it Colin?" Lily guessed excitedly.

"Hey hey, slow down with the names, you're just making me sound like a slut!" Phoebe joked.

"Well…" Lily began, not disagreeing.

"Hey, don't you start with me, you little prude!" Phoebe laughed.

Phoebe leaned conspiratorially into Lily, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret… I had a one-night stand at the _Sledgehammer, _and this morning, the guy sneaks out in such a hurry, that he leaves his wedding ring on the floor!"

"You slept with a married man?" Lily said judgementally. Phoebe put her hands up defensively.

"Calm down, woman, I didn't know he was married. He hadn't worn his ring all night. It was probably in his pocket, and fell out when we were… y'know, getting naked."

"My God, what an asshole, you must be so pissed at him!"

"Eh, couldn't care less, really, cuz I'm gonna sell his little ring to the goldsmith, and make me some dough," Phoebe said slyly.

"Pheebs…" Lily chided.

"Oh, c'mon, the asshole didn't even leave a phone number, so even if I wanted to return it to him, I wouldn't be able to," Phoebe whinged. Lily shook her head, smiling.

"And get this; the inside of the ring is engraved!" Phoebe said, pulling off the ring and passing it to Lily.

Lily's face blanched, and she dropped the ring on the carpet. She stared at Phoebe in wide-eyed horror, her mouth hanging ajar in shock.

Phoebe frowned, "What? What is it Lily?" she asked, worried.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick," Lily muttered, looking extremely pale.

"What? What?" Phoebe demanded.

"Phoebe, please tell me why in God's name you have my husband's wedding ring?" Lily spluttered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Phoebe exclaimed, bewildered.

Lily picked the ring up from the floor, removed her own ring, and passed both to Phoebe.

Phoebe saw both rings were engraved with identical inscriptions: _"Lil' Buffet and F-Boy forever"_.

"_Oh no,"_ Phoebe sighed.


	7. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

Frank awoke with a start, to his blanket being ripped off his body, and the bedroom lights being switched on. He blinked furiously trying to adjust to the bright light. His wife shoved a single gold ring in front of his face.

"I found your wedding ring! Turns out, you fucked my best friend, you disgusting piece of low-life shit!" Lily cried shrilly.

"W-what? Who? Your best friend?" Frank mumbled, confused.

"My best friend, Phoebe Abbott! She told me that her one night stand dropped his wedding ring, and lo and behold, it turns out its your ring!" Lily read the inscription mockingly, "Lil' Buffet and F-Boy _forever_."

_Of all the women in a city of __19 __million people, I just had to sleep with the ONE woman who's my wife's best friend. _Frank thought bitterly to himself. Frank opened his mouth to explain, apologise, to say something, anything; but no words came to mind. He squinted at clock on his bedside table.

"Lil, it's 2 am, maybe if we could talk about this later?" he muttered, his mind foggy from sleep. He immediately regretted his poor choice of words.

"_Talk about this later?" _she repeated his words, incredulously. "You fuck my best friend and you want to talk about it later?"

"Or we could talk about it now, let's talk about it now," Frank backtracked hastily, suddenly feeling wide awake. God, he had never seen her so enraged in his life. It was scary.

"Or, better yet, let's talk about it _never_, because I want you out of this house right now. I can't bear to speak to you, to think of you, to even look at your face. Go pack your belongings and get out of my house," Lily glowered.

"Lily, it's two o'clock in the morning, if we could just wait till morning, then we could-" Frank stuttered.

"Get the fuck out of my house right now!" Lily cut in screaming.

Spooked, Frank shoved his glasses onto his nose, scrambled out of bed, and began packing. He rummaged around the room, gathering his belongings and shoving them into a large duffle bag.

He felt two small round hard objects bounce off his head. "Owww!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"There! You can have both these wedding rings back! You have sullied their sentimental value, so they don't mean a goddamned thing to me anymore!" Lily announced, storming downstairs, and out of sight.

Frank picked up the two little gold rings off the carpet, turning them over in the palms of his hands. _What the hell have you done, you stupid idiotic useless moron! You've ruined everything, your marriage, your life, all for a one night stand! _He fumed silently at himself. After packing his bags, he trudged forlornly downstairs. He saw Lily seated on the couch. She turned to face him, silent tears coursing down her cheeks.

"I don't ask much of you. I was even willing to give up on my dreams of having a child so we could make this work. I've always done everything within my power to make you happy, and all I ask in return... All I have ever asked of you in return, is that you be honest with me. I thought I knew you, but after 7 years of marriage, it seems you're just a stranger to me," Lily said sadly.

"Lily, you _do _know me! This isn't me, I'm not this disgusting lying cheating moron, I'm still Frank! What I did... I know I've done a terrible thing. I never meant to hurt you, it was so stupid, _I_ was stupid, it honestly didn't mean anything, it was a one-off incident. I swear, you're the one I love."

"I think you should go now," Lily said quietly.

"No, Lil, please. Let me stay. We can work this out, let me show you how sorry I am. I'll make it up to you, because what I did, was completely out of character, I don't know what I was thinking! Lily, I love you so much, more than I can say. Please, please give me another chance, give _us _another chance," Frank pleaded desperately.

Lily swiped her tears away, shaking her head slowly, "It's too little, too late, Frank."

"Lily, c'mon, just give me-"

"Please. Don't," Lily whispered with eyes closed.

"Tell me what I can do to make this right. Just tell me, and I'll do it," Frank pressed desperately.

"Shut the door on your way out," Lily said, staring at her feet.

Knowing there would be no more negotiating with her, Frank looked sadly at his wife, threw his duffle bag over his shoulder, and stepped out onto the pavement, shutting the door behind him. This felt an awful lot like déjà vu.


	8. Tigress

**Tigress **

_Tame The Tigress, _was a tiny backwater rave club sitting at the end of a dingy dark alleyway. There, in a tiny bathroom stall, sat an intoxicated blonde woman, with mascara running down her face, and a little blue stick in her hands.

"I can't believe this is happening, it was one night, one night…" she muttered repeatedly to herself.

A woman with dreadlocks and a lip piercing banged angrily on the door. "Speed it up, you been in there for ages! There's a long queue behind you!"

Phoebe took a deep calming breath, dabbed her eyes with toilet paper, dumped the pregnancy test into the trash can, and stepped out of the bathroom stall.

"About time, bitch!" yelled the stranger, as she pushed past Phoebe. "Ohh a pregnancy test? Ohh ho ho! Now I see why you took so long in there!" the woman exclaimed gleefully. Embarrassed, Phoebe hurried out of the bathroom.

_Oh God, I'm pregnant with my best friend's husband's child; Oh God, I'm pregnant with my best friend's husband's child; _she chanted desperately in her head. She had to contact Frank, but she didn't know his number. The only person with his number was Lily. She had no choice, she had to call Lily.

Her heart drummed with anxiousness, as she dialled Lily's house phone. "Lily?"

"Oh God, not you again, how many times are you going to call? Why can't you accept that this friendship is over? It's about time you moved on," Lily grumbled angrily.

"Wait, don't hang up, Lil, please!" came Phoebe's desperate reply. Lily could tell Phoebe sounded extremely distressed. For the first time in weeks, Lily stayed on the line.

"What? What's the matter with you?" Lily demanded curtly, trying to mask her concern.

"I-I'm in trouble, Lil, I really… I'm in trouble, I need you…" Phoebe mumbled incoherently.

"Jesus, you sound really drunk and upset." Lily sighed exasperatedly. "Where are you, Phoebe?"

"I'm at _Tame The Tigress," _Phoebe slurred.

"Oh God, _that _God awful place again? When are you ever gonna grow up? You're well into your thirties, you're too old for that kind of crap," Lily exclaimed.

"Lil, I really need someone right now, I'm in a really tight spot," Phoebe pleaded.

"Alright, alright Phoebe, you stay put, okay? I'm coming to fetch you. You're clearly too drunk to get home on your own."

"Thanks Lil," Phoebe said gratefully.

Phoebe was relieved to see Lily pull up in front of the club, "Get in." she muttered curtly. "What's the matter with you? Why'd you sound all upset on the phone?" Lily demanded.

"I'm pregnant, and it's Frank's" Phoebe announced, in her drunken stupor. Immediately realising her mistake, she clapped her hand over her mouth, staring at Lily in shock, expecting Lily to throw her out of the car.

Instead, Lily burst into maniacal laughter, "Oh wow, God, wow, well, isn't this fantastic? I've tried for 6 years, 6 years to get pregnant by my husband, and you! You, my so-called best friend, screw him once, and suddenly, Fertile Myrtlethat you are, you're pregnant! Pregnant to a child that _should be mine_, if only fate had a single shred of decency in her!" Lily spluttered hysterically.

"It can be _yours_, if you want," Phoebe offered, earnestly. Lily laughed loudly and bitterly.

"Way to toy with a barren woman's heart," Lily quipped darkly. Phoebe watched Lily with silent serious eyes. Lily returned Phoebe's gazed, astonished as the realisation hit her.

"My God, you're serious, aren't you?" Lily whispered.


	9. Ultrasound

**Ultrasound **

Lily rested her cheek on Phoebe's growing bump, while they waited for the doctor to arrive.

"Will we be waiting for the father, Miss Abbott?" Dr Lai asked.

"We're not really ready to involve him in the process just yet. We sort of had a falling out with him," Phoebe said vaguely.

"Oh… well, okay then; are you ready for your first ultrasound?" Dr Lai asked. Phoebe nodded.

"This will be a little cold," the doctor said, as he pressed a gel covered appliance against Phoebe's bare stomach.

The screen flickered to life. "Miss Abbott, I'm thrilled to tell you that you're expecting twins!" Dr Lai announced, pointing out the two separate embryos, and beaming at Phoebe and Lily.

"What? Oh my God!" the pair exclaimed in unison.

"Would you like some privacy for a while, to absorb this news?" Dr Lai asked. Phoebe nodded. Dr Lai left the room.

Phoebe turned to Lily with tears in her eyes, "Lil, you're going to be a parent of two babies!" she whispered in awe.

Lily squeezed Phoebe's hand tightly, and wiped the tears from Phoebe's eyes. "Honey, are you absolutely sure you want to give them up? It's never too late to change your mind, their biologically your children," Lily said emphatically.

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm not gonna change my mind. I want you to have them."

"You know that I've forgiven you, right? I know you didn't know who Frank was when you slept with him. Whatever you decide, I'm gonna be right here, by your side as your best friend." Lily said gently.

"Lil, I'm not ready to be a parent, there's still so much I want to do with my life before committing to parenthood. I want you to be the mother of my kids. I just know they're gonna have an awesome childhood with you," Phoebe said adamantly. Lily threw her arms around her best friend.

"I'm going to make sure those babies have a wonderful childhood. I'm gonna call my husband, tell him that I'm ready to work on our relationship, for the sake of the kids. They deserve to have both parents in their lives," Lily said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Lily called out to the doctor, "Dr Lai, you can come in now!" The doctor stepped into the room.

"It's too soon to tell the gender, but so far, both embryos are very healthy. Both have a strong regular heartbeat, and are growing at the appropriate pace, for embryos their age," Dr Lai surmised.

"Congratulations, Miss Abbott, you're going to be a mother of two wonderful healthy children," Dr Lai added.

"No, _Lily_ is going to be the mother of two wonderful healthy children," Phoebe corrected. Lily's eyes brimmed with tears. She was finally going to become a mother, after all these years.

"Phoebe, I promise that I'm going to be there for them _forever_," Lily promised.

As we all know, Lily did _not_ keep her promise. By the time the children turned 13, Lily had ended her life. The question still left unanswered, is why?


	10. Names

**Names**

Dropping his suitcase on the front steps of Lily's home, Frank stepped into the house, pulling Lily into a hug. Lily pushed him away, speaking curtly.

"I'm not ready for physical contact yet, and I'm not willing to forgive you. But I do want to try to make this work, because you're the biological father of the girls. The girls deserve to have both parents in their lives, and so, I'm gonna give this marriage another shot."

"Alright Lil, I'll take what I can get," Frank said humbly.

"You'll sleep on the couch from now on. You're not sharing our marital bed until I can trust you again." Frank nodded compliantly. A long tense uncomfortable silence ensued.

"So… have you thought about what to name the girls?" Frank asked, trying to break the ice.

"I thought long and hard about it, and I think one of them will be called Phoebe… in honour of their mother."

Pushing his luck, Frank ventured, "Phoebe is a lovely name. What do you think of Ursula for the other twin? It's my mother's middle name… Frances Ursula Buffay."

Lily tried on the names for size. _Phoebe and Ursula Buffay; Phoebe and Ursula Buffay. _It rolled off her tongue, had a lovely ring to it, it somehow… felt right.

"Well, I'm not exactly _your _biggest fan right now, but I have nothing against your mother. In fact, I think she's a rather lovely person. You could learn a thing or two about loyalty, integrity and honesty from her," Lily jabbed.

"Fair call," Frank said humbly.

"But Ursula is a lovely name, I'll give you that, so... Ursula it is," Lily agreed.

Frank smiled gratefully at her. Lily smiled back at him. Suddenly remembering she was supposed to be mad at Frank, she scowled at him, and stalked away. Frank sighed. _Boy, am I gonna pay for this mistake for a long time; _he thought moodily to himself.

"So look, I'm popping over to Pheeb's, telling her I'm naming one kid after her. I trust you won't be out screwing around behind my back again," Lily said curtly, shutting the door behind her.

Feeling tense, frustrated, uncomfortable and stifled in his own home; like a house-guest overstaying his welcome, Frank grabbed his car keys and hopped into his car to hit the casino. Gambling was not an activity he indulged in often, but ever since moving back in with a very hostile Lily, he had begun to indulge in it with increasing frequency. It had very quickly become a bit of a routine. Whenever Lily left the house, Frank would feel an itch to hit up the poker or blackjack table. He thought nothing of it, and as a consequence, his wife and unborn daughters would pay dearly for it.

Climbing out of the car, Lily knocked on Phoebe's door. Phoebe waddled over to greet her, looking extremely rotund, and radiant with the glow of a heavily pregnant woman.

"So, guess what? I've picked out their names!" Lily squealed, pausing for effect.

"Well? C'mon then, pray tell!" Phoebe pressed.

"Okay, well, the first will be Ursula Buffay," Lily announced, beaming. Phoebe crinkled her nose, it didn't sound like a particularly nice name, but who was she to question the adoptive mother. _Isn't that the name of the obese octopus villain from 'My Little Mermaid'? _she wondered to herself.

"Okay… great, Ursula, sure… What about the other name?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe. Phoebe Buffay."

Phoebe's face broke into a grin, and she threw her arms around Lily, almost bowling the woman over, with her humungous belly.

Lily stroked Phoebe's belly, and felt a number of large kicks. "Wow! Active little things, aren't they?"

"Yep, they're always fighting, these two. Always kicking each other in my belly! I have to smack my tummy otherwise they won't quit fighting. They just don't get along for some reason!" Phoebe laughed.

Alas it was true, even in utero, Phoebe and Ursula did not get along, and as you all know, up till today, they still don't get along.


	11. Birth

**Birth**

"Give me an epidural!" Phoebe yelled. "It freaking hurts, it really freaking hurts!"

"Sorry, it's too late for that, Miss Abbott, they're coming, they're on their way now!" Dr Lai replied, holding his hands out, in front of Phoebe's crotch, like he were about to catch a rugby ball.

"Alright, now push! Push, Phoebe, push!" the doctor commanded.

Phoebe screamed to high heaven, as the twins made their way out of her body. She clutched tightly onto Lily and Frank's hands, almost crushing them to smithereens. God, giving birth was mind-blowingly painful, she had never faced such a side-splitting pain!

"Push, Phoebe, push! Okay, the first twin is out! A beautiful baby girl!" Dr Lai announced.

The nurse passed the baby to Lily. Cradling the small sticky child, Lily cooed, "Welcome to the world, little Ursula."

"Okay, Phoebe, the next one is coming. Push! I need you to push!" the doctor ordered.

Phoebe pushed and pushed with all her might, yelling at the shocking pain. And then finally, the second child was out, and Frank and Lily were now proud parents of two beautiful baby girls. The nurse passed baby Phoebe Buffay to Frank.

Phoebe Abbott threw her head back against the pillow, "Oh thank God that's over!" she sighed. Phoebe looked wistfully at the twin girls.

"Hey, you guys, can I have just, like, a second alone with the babies?" Phoebe asked.

Frank and Lily gently placed the girls in Phoebe's arms, and stepped out of the room. Phoebe watched her twins sadly, speaking to them in a soft confidential voice.

"So, here you are. Seems like yesterday I was weeping at _Tame the Tigress_, with a little blue stick in my hand. Everyone said labour was the hardest thing I'd have to do, but they were wrong, this is. Well I had the most fun with you guys, I wish I could take you home and see you every day. But alright, I'll settle for being your favourite aunt," Phoebe whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

Little did Phoebe know that in 29 years, her newborn daughter would be sitting in this very maternity ward, saying goodbye to the children that lived within her. It's funny how life repeats itself in a cyclic fashion throughout the generations. Planting a kiss on Phoebe and Ursula's foreheads, she beckoned Frank and Lily to come in. She was ready to give her daughters away. It simply felt right.

"Promise me you'll _always_ take care of them," Phoebe whispered.

"We promise," Frank and Lily replied sincerely.

And with the birth of Phoebe and Ursula, we can begin to discover the mystery surrounding Lily's failure to keep her promise. For, you see, the breakdown of Lily's life began with the birth of these girls.


	12. No Dice

**No Dice**

Frank felt the pressure imploding him from the inside out. Why wouldn't these children go to sleep? He rocked them back and forth, singing in an increasingly desperate voice. "Sleepy girl, sleepy girl, why won't you go to sleep? Sleepy girl, sleepy girl, you're keeping me up!" he sang, his voice laced with frustration and sleep-deprivation.

The girls cried louder, hearing his less than talented singing, and even less pleasant song. The more they cried, the more he felt compelled to hit the casinos. Ever since Lily had chased him out of the house for infidelity, he had been pouring every dollar and dime he owned into card games. To him it was the most effective way of taking the edge off missing Lily.

Now that he was back in the game, slowing foraging his way back into Lily's good books, he yearned for the plastic chips and paper cards more than ever. With two eternally screaming babies in tow, long sleepless nights, and the financial burden of two new mouths to feed, Frank's gambling obsession grew like a cancer of the mind. His unhealthy thoughts multiplied like sewer rats.

_What if I win big? I'd pay off the mortgage. I'd buy an eternal stock of diapers, baby formula; I'd get life insurance, health insurance, save up for the girls' college fund. I'd shower my wife with presents so she'd forgive my transgressions.__ And most of all, I would hire a nanny, so I could get some sleep._

Now, we all know life doesn't work out that way. When you gamble the odds are 50/50 at best, and given Frank's burst of poor luck, the odds were not in his favour. He'd sneak out to the casino whenever Lily and the kids were asleep, and climb quietly back into bed at 5 am, with an empty pocket, and aching desire to make up for the cash he'd just lost.

Whenever he fell into a shallow restless sleep, he'd dream of gathering a bundle of fresh green notes into his hot little hands, and pasting them like bandaids, all over the gaping oozing wounds of his life. Little did he know that his addiction would eventually push his wife over the edge, leaving one daughter in a string of foster homes; and the other, out on the streets with nothing but a _Science Boy _comic book to keep her warm at night. How? How? How?

Well, it began when Frank's gambling became so extensive, that he received an eviction notice in the mail, which he hastily hid from his wife. The shit hit the fan when their phone, electricity and water supply was cut off. Eventually things got so drastic that the family moved into a homeless shelter, and struggled even to afford baby formula and diapers. It was at that moment Frank felt compelled to turn to crime to save his family.

What kind of crimes? I hear you ask. Well, crimes of the _Borrow-from-loansharks, _and _Extort-you-out-of-your-lifesavings_ variety. Loansharks and Extortion? Never good news. But, more on that later.


	13. Loansharks

**Loansharks **

Lily awoke with a start to a loud banging on the door. She sat bolt upright in her bed, terrified. _Oh God, please don't let it be them again._

On a sponge mattress laid out on the floor of the dingy single room Lily rented above a disused car park, lay her two five-year old daughters, side by side; sound asleep. Lily shook them gently, waking them from their slumber.

"Phoebe, Ursula, you need to wake up now, remember what mummy told you to do when you hear banging on the door and shouting?" Lily whispered urgently into their ears.

The two girls stared in horror at the door, as the banging became louder and more insistent. They quaked with terror as the relentless shouting began, "You fucking bitch! We know you're in there, open up! Your ex-husband owes us, and you know it!"

"Is the bad man is here again?" Ursula asked in a small voice.

Lily nodded vigorously, pulling the girls to their feet, and pushing them towards the cupboard. "Go now, hurry, don't come out until I fetch you, understand?"

The two little girls hurried into the cupboard, shutting the door behind them. They cowered at the back of the cupboard, hiding behind the curtain of clothing, peering nervously through the cupboard slats.

The loanshark began kicking furiously at the flimsy door. The little girls watched helplessly as their mother stood pale and terrified, a kitchen knife poised protectively in front of herself. Very soon, the door gave way, collapsing at its hinges. A burly red-faced man forced his way into the flat, closing in on Lily.

Lily swung her kitchen knife around wildly. "Don't come any closer!" she choked out. The loanshark chuckled, drawing out a gun, and brandishing it playfully at Lily.

The twins had to clap their hands over their mouths to keep from screaming. Blinded with tears, both girls shook like leaves in the wind. The loanshark stepped towards Lily, pressing the gun against her temple. He grasped her wrist roughly, prising the knife out of her hand. The knife fell to the floor with a clink.

"No more games. Now, call your husband," he whispered menacingly.

He shoved the house phone into Lily's hands, keeping the gun against her temple, "Dial." With violently shaking hands, Lily dialled Frank's number.

Frank picked up, "Hello? Lil', is that you?" Frank's blood ran cold at the terrified weeping on the other end of the line, "Lil? What's going on? What's happening? Is he at your flat again? Harassing you? Pass me the phone, I'll talk to him," Frank instructed urgently.

Lily passed the phone to the loanshark. "I've got a gun to your ex-wife's head, so either cough the money up, or I'll paint the walls with her brains!" the loanshark ordered aggressively.

Cowering in the cupboard, Phoebe smothered her face in her mother's clothes to absorb the uncontrollable sobs pouring out of her tiny frame.

"When we're done with your ex-wife, we'll move onto your daughters," the loanshark hissed into the phone.

Frank swayed unsteadily on his feet_… My little girls, please not them, anyone but them…_ "I-I promise, I'll g-get the money to you, just please, d-don't hurt them," Frank stuttered hysterically.

Patrons stared in confusion, as a teary and delirious man, with a phone pressed against his ear, stumbled out of the casino.


	14. Elevator Love

**Elevator Love**

Tonight Frank Buffay sat at the casino, surprisingly not as a customer, but as an employee. It was no secret around here that he now spent all his waking hours at that institution. Every dollar earned from this employer went back to his employer. His life had descended into a spinning carousel, where not a single cent earned was ever his to keep. All thanks to his addiction.

Frank sat alone in a cramped dingy office, dressed in a blue polyester shirt and black pressed trousers, with a walkie talkie on his hip. He tipped the last remnants of stale cold coffee into his mouth, struggling to stay awake. He had been tasked with keeping an eye on the East wing elevators from dusk to dawn. The repetitiveness of being a security guard dulled his senses, which, all things considered, was a good thing. He'd gladly take numbness over the blinding terror bearing down on him. Lady Luck had taken his money, his dignity, his soul. Would she take his children and their mother too?

Frank stared blankly at the rows of black and white television screens, his mind filming over. A chubby man in a fine suit entered the elevator. Frank raised his eyebrows, leaning into the screen. He recognised that face. After some heavy eye-squinting, Frank realised who it was. Senator Charles Bing, a man touted by Republicans nationwide, as the next party leader, and who knew? Perhaps in years to come, the President of the United States. Frank's stomach did a flip. There was nothing like celebrity appearances to spice up an otherwise stiflingly mundane day at work.

The elevator boy, a young Indonesian of about 19 years, flashed Charles a coy smile. Charles glanced sideways, an odd expression crossing his face. Frank squinted at the screen, scrutinising Charles closely. The man was the future US opposition leader, a person of immense wealth and power… two things Frank craved most in life. Charles's every move fascinated Frank. The Senator was so commanding, so decisive in his demeanor. An alpha male, the ultimate cap of a man.

_Why couldn't have I have been born to be that guy? _Frank sighed inwardly.

Charles strolled over to the Elevator Boy. Pressing up against him, he leaned over the teenager's shoulder, reaching for the "Emergency Stop" button. Frank's eyes widened. He choked and spluttered on his coffee.

"What the fuck?" he coughed, sending a mouthful of coffee spraying onto his shirt.

Senator Bing wrapped one arm around the teen's petite waist, pulling him close. The Senator slipped one hand under the boy's chin, tilting his face upwards. Closing in to seal the deal, the Senator pressed his lips against the boy's. Frank almost toppled out of his chair. _What the fuck_ indeed. No, this was no ordinary day at the office. Frank's heart began fluttering hysterically in his chest. He was a combustive mixture of excitement, shock and anxiety all at the same time.

_Anxiety? _I hear you ask. Why would Frank feel anxious about the secrets of another man? How was it even his business? His concern? Could it be because the second he caught wind of the situation, he knew he would exploit it? Well, you tell me. What would you do if faced with a gun-toting loan-shark breathing down your neck and threatening your kids?

Senator Bing had built his empire from the ground up with the votes of the white Christian Conservative middle class. With an attractive blonde wife, a young bright-eyed son, Sunday church services, and a white picket fence to boot, adultery was a no-go zone for Charles's political career. As for homosexuality? Goddamn. Don't even get me started on the Senator's policies on gay marriage (or the lack thereof). Oh the explosive irony that would occur if the Nation ever found out. This was the opportunity Frank had been begging, yearning, longing, wishing with every fiber of his soul for, since his daughters were born.

Little did Senator Bing know, he had just sealed his fate with a kiss. With shaky sweaty hands, Frank furtively slotted his hard drive into the security computer, downloading the illicit recording for personal keeping. That's right, folks. It was time for Frank to place his bet. And where did he place his bet? He placed it upon the goldmine that was Senator Bing. Fingers crossed, this gamble would pay off a hell of a lot better than his previous ones. Yes, Frank was a man plastic chips and green velvet table tops. What he planned to do involved a heavy dose of sheer luck and blind faith, two things that, along with delusion and self-denial, had come to define who he was completely.

"Let the chips fall where they may," he whispered.


	15. Bottomless Pit

**Bottomless Pit**

Charles Bing sat at his desk on a Sunday afternoon, guzzling mugs of coffee and poring through piles of paperwork from the Oval Office. From the corner of his eyes, Charles saw the maid hovering around him, looking worried and hesitant.

"Annette, if there's something you need to ask, spit it out," he snapped, distracted by her presence.

The maid whispered, "Sir, there's a strange man standing at the gate asking for you."

Charles waved his hand dismissively, "What, another homeless guy? You know the drill, pass him a fiver and send him on his way."

Annette glanced around the mansion, making sure Nora and Chandler were out of earshot. Charles raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What is it, Annette?" he barked.

She leaned in confidentially, "This isn't a regular homeless man, sir. He says he's got something on you that'll destroy your political career."

Charles felt his chest tighten. There was but one secret he kept in his life, but what a secret it was. Charles gripped Annette's hand tightly. She jumped up, startled by her boss's sudden intensity.

"Annette, look at me," he ordered. Annette's downcast eyes flitted up to her boss.

"I'm going to talk to this man, see what he wants. I need you to do _everything_ within your power to ensure my wife and son know nothing about the presence of this man. Can I count on you to do that?"

"Yes sir," she gulped, hurrying away.

Chandler sat in the dining room having lunch by himself. A tiny boy seated alone at a gigantic deserted mahogany table. It was a poignant sight. Wealthy as he was, no amount of money could make up for the obvious loneliness the child felt, what with a mother drifting from party to party, and a father absorbed in political ambitions.

"Annie, you wanna hear a joke?" Chandler asked in between mouthfuls of cheesy macaroni with cut-up hotdogs. Annette took Chandler's tiny hand, tugging the child upstairs.

"We need to go upstairs, Chandler. Your father needs his privacy. Bring your lunch with you."

Chandler grinned, "Oh Cool! I get to eat upstairs? Mummy's gonna be so mad!" he sang with devilish delight. "So, wanna hear my joke? It's a _Yo Mama so Fat _joke that I made up myself!" the tiny boy announced proudly.

Watching the maid lead his son away, Charles to his feet shakily, adrenaline shooting through him. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down and prepare for the worst. Who stood at his doorstep ready to take him down? He'd find out soon enough. Slipping his cheque book into his pocket, he prepared to draw up a hefty cheque, if it was necessary to make the problem disappear.

Frank stood at the gate waiting. He peered at the magnificent property, his eyes narrowing with envy. A large stone walkway paved the entrance to a grand mansion with Grecian pillars. Carved bushes lined the gates. A lush expanse of clean green lawn stretched outwards, framing the mansion beautifully. In the center of the lawn, was an alabaster fountain. Italian, with chubby white cherubs spitting water. Tiny sparrows stopped at the fountain, dipping their beaks in the still water.

A cynical bark of laughter escaped Frank's lips, "Pretentious Fuck."

Frank straightened out, when he saw a chubby man in a navy bathrobe and crème bedroom slippers march towards him. Frank felt panic rise from within himself. He ran through the script he had planned in his head, mouthing the words silently to himself. Charles stood inches away from the scraggly unkempt unshaven waif standing outside his gate. He stared down at Frank, his lips curling with distaste. Frank cowed under the politician's icy blue stare.

"I'm told, you seek to extort me," Charles said coldly.

Frank tugged at his tangled beard nervously, "I-uh... I have… um f-footage of y-your affair, of you with your um… the Bell Boy, kissing… from a security tape. I need… $500,000 to k-keep your secret," Frank stuttered.

Dammit, this was not how Frank planned the speech in his head. He'd meant to sound intimidating and sophisticated, like the loan sharks who threatened his ex-wife on a daily basis. Not like some bumbling fool. Charles's scrutinised Frank closely, his eyes lighting up with recognition.

"I've seen you before, you're always hanging around the casino, gambling your life savings away."

Frank felt caught out and exposed, "That's none of your business," he muttered defensively.

Charles smiled mirthlessly, "You're not squeezing a dime out of me."

Frank's eyes widened with surprise. He hadn't expected the politician to put up a fight, "B-but um… surely you don't want the world t-to know you're um… gay," he threatened weakly.

Slotting his hand through the gate, Charles grasped Frank's shirt, pulling him roughly against the gate. Frank winced as his body slammed against the gate.

"If it were any other bastard asking for money, I'd give it to him. But I've seen you, every minute of every day pillaging your money at the casino. Gamblers are the worst kind of extortionist. A Bottomless Pit!"

Frank struggled to escape Charles's grasp, "W-what are y-you talking about, b-bottomless pit?" Charles leaned in, speaking in a barely audible whisper.

"Today you ask for $500,000. You'll go to the casino and gamble it away. You'll turn up tomorrow asking for another $500,000. You'll gamble that away, and come back for more, more, more! I'll never be free of you. No amount of money can ever appease a Gambling Addict."

Frank gulped. Alas it was true. He knew himself well enough to foresee that the second he got his hands on a cheque, he would turn it into colourful plastic chips. Charles could physically remove the footage off Frank's possession, but what idiotic extortionist didn't make copies? Frank for one, had an immesurable stash of copies in his hard drives, USBs and various email inboxes.

Charles released his grip on Frank's shirt, "I've no choice but to call your bluff, since I know paying you won't solve my problem."

Charles turned on his heel, leaving Frank standing alone on the street, his pockets completely empty.


	16. Satisfied Debt

**Satisfied Debt**

_9:50 pm_

The editor of _People Weekly_palmed the bundle of cash into Frank's hands, winking at him.

"I uh, I gotta count it first," Frank muttered.

"Go right ahead," the editor said pleasantly.

Frank flipped through the greens, counting the bills one by one, till he was satisfied with the total. _Six Hundred Thousand Dollars and Zero Cents_.

"Um, Yep, that looks about right, it's the amount we uh, agreed upon," Frank mumbled.

"Great. Now, you have a good night, because we certainly will," the editor smiled, closing the door.

The cheque was just enough to pay off his entire debt, not a cent more, not a cent less. It was the highest fee any magazine he'd visited over the past week, was willing to pay. Frank slotted the money into his backpack. Cradling the bag to his chest like a rugby ball, he tore down the street with only one destination in mind.

But what destination? The casino or the loan sharks? Fingers crossed for Lily, Phoebe and Ursula's life, it was the latter.

* * *

_10:05 pm_

Phoebe felt hot hands clamp down over her nose and mouth, suffocating her. This was it, the loan shark was making good on his threats, she was quite certain she was going to die soon. But not before putting up a good fight. And so she kicked, bit, fought, hit. Fought to live; fought to breathe. The man had her by the shoulders, rattling her like a doll. Suddenly her eyes flew open, and she saw Ursula's terrified face pressed up against hers.

"Pheebs, you've got to wake up, please!" Ursula sobbed, shaking Phoebe desperately.

Phoebe glanced around wildly, her wide eyes searching for the man who had attacked her, strangled her, prevented her from breathing. He was nowhere to be found.

"W-Where is he?" Phoebe choked out.

"Who? Pheebs, we gotta get outta here! C'mon please!" Ursula pleaded.

"T-T-The man who was trying to kill me? The loan shark? Where's he gone?" Phoebe muttered incoherently, confused with sleep.

"What man? What are you talking about?" Ursula coughed, "We gotta move, we gotta leave!"

"I can't breathe… Why can't I breathe? I thought he was choking me, I thought-"

"You were having a nightmare! Pheebs I don't know what's happening and I don't know where mum is! We need to go!" Ursula babbled desperately.

Phoebe could hardly see her sister's face; the room was filling up with haze. The haze was choking both twins like invisible hands clasped around their faces. The merciless smoke filled their lungs, stung their eyes, and cut off their air supply. Their room increasingly felt like a furnace, the stench of gasoline was stomach-turning.

Phoebe grabbed Ursula's hand, dragging the sobbing girl to window. She picked up her table lamp, throwing it into the window, smashing the window to pieces.

"Ursula, you gotta climb out! I-I think the house is on fire!" Phoebe coughed.

Ursula shook her head vigorously, staring at the large drop below, "I-I can't! It's too high! Maybe we should wait for mum to fetch us, or maybe we can hide in the cupboard like mum usually tells us to," Ursula backtracked desperately.

Phoebe shoved Ursula roughly, "We got to go! That's what _you_said! So go! Move!" she screamed

With terrified tears blurring her vision, Ursula slotted herself through the broken window, clinging onto the roof gutter for dear life. She forced herself not to look down. Phoebe followed suit. In her desperate haste to escape the oppressively hot room her nightdress snagged on the pointed glass, causing her to slip. Ursula screamed as Phoebe slid down the roof, plummeting head-first, 2 storeys towards the ground.

* * *

_10:10 pm_

Frank leapt of the bus, pounding the pavement, desperate to get to his destination. Stopping abruptly, he bowled over, struggling to catch his breath. Wheezing heavily, he hammered the door with his fist.

"Get out here, you son of a bitch! Get out here!" Frank screamed, "It's done, it's here! I've got the money; you don't need to hurt them anymore!"

Slowly, one by one, the lights of houses close by flickered on, as curious neighbours peered furtively out their windows onto the dark suburban street, at the strange bedraggled little man, screaming profanities at their neighbour. The front door swung open, and a sullen burly man in a wife-beater leaned languidly against the door frame.

"I've got the money," Frank announced.

"Great, let's see it."

Frank pulled out a bundle of money, holding it up in front of the loan shark. The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. Pulling the money out of Frank's hands, he began leisurely counting each note, one by one. Frank stood frozen still, biting his lips so hard, he could taste metallic.

The loan shark nodded approvingly, "$600,000 exactly. I didn't think you could pull it off.

"S-So you'll stop hurting m-my family?" Frank asked hopefully. Pocketing the money, the loan shark cocked his head to the side, watching Frank regretfully.

"It's over."

"It's… over? W-what is that supposed to mean?"

"You might want to check with the morgue, regarding your family."

"The _what_?" Frank choked out.

The loan shark shrugged apologetically, "Buddy, I said I needed the money at 10 o'clock sharp, or I'd end this once and for all. You're here at 10 past. For what it's worth, we'll leave you alone from now on. You've satisfied your debt… I'm sorry, really."

And with that unceremonious explanation, the loan shark shut the door in Frank's face, leaving him standing alone on an empty street, with no money, no hope, and in all likelihood, no family. Frank felt his legs give way as he collapsed onto the ground, pressing his forehead and the palms of his hands against the pavement. Neighbours shut their curtains and drew their blinds, as the sounds of hysterical weeping wafted along the empty streets.


	17. Fire

**Fire**

Fire Lieutenant Le Blanc waved his colleagues over, "Look up there! There's a kid on the roof!"

Le Blanc's team rushed over, staring at the roof, shocked and dumbfounded. A tiny girl in a white nightdress with long wispy blonde hair crawled out of a broken window billowing with smoke, and seated herself precariously on the roof.

"Don't just stand there gawking, get the rescue net out!" Le Blanc shouted, "How do you expect her to get off that roof without the net!" he scolded.

The firefighters hastily dragged the rescue net out of the fire truck. Hurriedly unraveling the bright orange nylon net, each man took one corner of the net, pulling it firmly open. Lieutenant Le Blanc prepared himself to make a demand most grown men, let alone a terrified little girl, would be at loathe to do: Leap off a roof and plummet 2 storeys into a flimsy nylon net held by a circle of complete strangers.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me? I need you to be a brave girl, and do something for me!" Le Blanc shouted over the frantic commotion surrounding him.

The frightened child remained curled up on the roof, her legs pulled up against herself, chin tucked between her knees. Through the blinding haze of smoke, the firefighters made out a second figure climbing out the broken window.

"Sir, there's a second one! There's another kid climbing out the window!" a junior fire fighter shouted.

Lieutenant Le Blanc raised his voice above the crowd, "Girls! Can you hear me? I need you to answer me if you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the child's nightdress snagged on a pointed shard of the broken window. Slipping on the slick roof, she fell forwards, tumbling head-first off the roof, hurtling quickly towards the ground. Her terrified scream pierce the cold night air like a siren.

"Quick! Move left! Move left!" Le Blanc yelled.

The fire fighters hastily shuffled to the left, leaning forwards to catch the child. They drew the net back as she landed into it, softening the blow. Tumbling gently onto the grass, little Phoebe clasped her neck with both hands; coughing, wheezing and spluttering.

A fire fighter knelt to the ground, pressing an oxygen mask over her face. "Calm down, calm down, you're alright now. Take slow deep breaths," he soothed.

Lieutenant Le Blanc called out to little Ursula, "Alright honey, you see what happened to your sister? She fell into our net, and now she's safe and sound! We need you to do the same! Can you be a brave girl and jump into the net for us?"

Ursula gripped tightly on the roof gutter, shaking her head vigorously, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes you can, honey, yes you can! Your sister did it, and she's perfectly fine! You can do it to! You have to do it, do you understand?" Le Blanc insisted.

Ursula sat frozen to the spot, pale as a ghost. "Sweetheart, I promise you'll be okay, you just have to trust us! We're fire fighters, trained professionals, we'll catch you! You can't stay up there forever, it must be getting pretty darn hot up there!" Le Blanc continued. Feeling the oppressive heat blaring out of the broken window, Ursula knew she had no choice. Taking a deep breath, she inched forwards towards the edge of the roof, reminding herself not to look down.

"That's a girl, now on the count of five, you're going to jump! I promise you, we'll catch you, just like we caught your sister, understand?" Le Blanc instructed firmly. Ursula nodded weakly.

"Alright gentlemen, position yourselves," Le Blanc ordered. The fire fighters shifted slightly, ensuring they were directly below Ursula.

"Get ready, sweetheart, on the count of Five you have to jump! Five, four, three, two, one!"

Ursula shut her eyes tightly and allowed herself plummet off the roof. The fire fighters caught her gently, tumbling her onto the grass by her sister's side. The usually headstrong and combative Ursula pulled her sister into a tight hug, sobbing in Phoebe's arms.

"Alright men! Now is not the time to rest on your laurels, we need this fire out! Now!" Le Blanc shouted. The fire fighters dropped the rescue net, unfurling the hose from the fire truck.

"Clear out, people!" a police officer ordered, pushing the surging crowd of curious neighbours backwards.

The police officer approached the girls, crouching down till she was eye-level to them. "Alright girls, now I know you're scared, but you're safe now. The fire fighters are taking care of everything."

"Where's mummy?" Phoebe asked in a small voice.

"Your mum's in an ambulance being rushed to hospital. I'm confident she'll be okay, she just has a bit of smoke in her lungs, much like you do," the police officer soothed. "Tell you what. You hop in the ambulance with these nice paramedics, and they'll take you to hospital. You both need a check-up, and your mum will be there. How does that sound?"

Both girls nodded vigorously. The police officer waved a paramedic over. Taking them by the hands, the paramedic escorted the twins into the ambulance. As the ambulance pulled out of the driveway, Phoebe pressed her face against the back window, watching as the last remnants of her beloved home collapsed in a cloud of smoke.

"Goodbye house," she whispered sadly.


	18. Wise Words

**Wise Words**

"Morning sweetheart," Charles Bing said brightly.

He planted a generous kiss on the top of his wife's pretty blond head, before seating himself at the breakfast table.

"So, what's for breakfast, Annette?" he demanded, rubbing his hands greedily.

"Buttermilk pancakes with wild berries, sir. Be patient," the maid replied tersely.

His wife was glaring at him with seething rage in her eyes, and the maid sounded jumpy and tense… What the hell was going on around here?

"Nora dear, is anything the matter?" Charles asked tentatively.

Nora silently placed a gossip magazine on the table, pushing it towards Charles. _Peoples Weekly. _

"I don't know Charles, you tell me," she replied quietly.

Charles's heart instantly dropped to his feet. The front cover displayed a CCTV still-shot of him in the elevator, getting hot and heavy with a 19 year old Asian man. Charles had his arms wrapped tightly around the boy's waist, his lips pressed firmly against the boy's mouth. The magazine's headline spelt it out loud and clear in its loud fluro pink headline.

_"SENATOR BING'S AFFAIR WITH TEEN BELLBOY - The Inside Scoop on the Secret Video Tape"_

Shit. The cat's out of the bag. Shit oh shit.

It was obvious who was behind this. He had called that disgusting little gambler's bluff, and _this _was the result. Charles made a promise to himself that he would ruin this man and his family. Crush the son of a bitch under the heel of his boot. How dare he? He had no idea who he was fucking with. Did he have a wife? Did he have children? If he did, by God, they would pay.

"You know, I've suspected all along you were cheating, Charles, what with all the late nights and unreturned calls. But I let it slide because I've always supported your career. But never in a million years did I think… My God, he's fucking another man!" Nora exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" Charles whispered loudly, "We don't want Chandler to hear."

Nora shook her head slightly, "No Charles, _you_ don't want Chandler to hear. The boy hero-worships you. What I'd give for him to see what a pathetic coward you really are," she said coldly.

"Nora, please…" Charles replied helplessly.

He didn't know what to say. What could one possibly say in a situation like this? His words were completely escaping him. There were no available explanations or excuses, the pictures spoke for themselves.

"I'm done. This thing between us? It's over," Nora said quietly. Charles's breath caught in his throat, his heart momentarily stopped.

"Are you asking for a divorce?" he whispered.

"What else could I ask for in a situation like this?" Nora laughed bitterly.

What else, indeed. "So, that's it then? After 11 years…" Charles lamented.

Nora looked momentarily bewildered, before nodding slightly, "Yeah, it is."

"I want the house and I want Chandler," she added matter-of-factly. Charles shook his head vigorously, a gasp of tense laughter escaping him.

"Jesus, Nora! Give me a moment. Give me one bloody moment to comprehend… After 11 years I need some time to process this…" Charles's voice faltered, his voice cracking with emotions.

"Time to process this? Seriously? Charles, you're 38 years old. You've had 38 years to come out of the closet," Nora said incredulously.

"So, you want the house and you want Chandler…" Charles reiterated quietly.

Tears spilled over Charles's cheeks. Embarrassed, he quickly dabbed them away with the sleeve of his shirt. Nora's face softened. She reached over the dining table, taking Charles's hand in hers. Charles looked startled and surprised at the human contact. The last thing he expected was for his wife to show any signs of compassion over his betrayal.

"I'm not trying to be cruel, here. I'm not taking your home and son to spite you," Nora reassured.

Charles shook his head slightly, "Then why?"

"I don't think you're in a position to raise a child when you can hardly raise yourself. And I can't uproot Chandler from this house, it would be too traumatic for him."

"Nora, I… I'm really sorry… for everything," Charles muttered.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to yourself. Use this time… as a single man to figure out who you are, because I don't believe _this_-" Nora pointed at the furtive man on the magazine cover, "-is who you want to be."

Charles took the magazine from Nora, turning it face down so he couldn't see the humiliating front cover.

"I'm a slut, Charles. Not to mention a bitch, a whore, a dumb blonde, a maneater, a gold digger," Nora stated matter-of-factly.

Charles laughed nervously, "W-What?"

Nora held her hand up, "But – I've always been honest with myself. I don't hide or pretend. I am who I am, and I'll teach my son to do the same."

Charles averted his eyes from Nora, ashamed at his cowardice. She was right, so right.

"You're a f-ggot. So what? Own it."

And with those wise words, Charles kissed his wife and son goodbye. Clinging to his mother, Chandler blinked back tears as his father pulled out of the driveway and out of his life forever.

**A/N:** okay hope u enjoyed this chapter, pretty please review! thanks muah! p.s. Charles swore to take revenge against Frank Buffay... it makes you wonder, what does he have in store for the Buffay family? :p XOXO


End file.
